15 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Characters
by RadiantStarlight
Summary: This is a simple story on ways of pestering the characters. It's your decision to read it or not. The rating might stay the same, I don't know for sure yet.
1. Sasuke

**Welcome to the very first chapter of "15 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Characters". It's also going to be my second story ever made by me. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue, cause I'm not really that good in my own opinion. On with the story…or whatever it is….:D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha

1. Tell him that Itachi is way cooler and will always be the strongest.

2. Repeatedly ask if he got his hair style from a chicken ass.

3. When you catch Sasuke during his alone-time, take pictures of him in the shower and nail them all around the village…then run for your life.

4. Or you could give them to his fan club.

5. As soon as you see Sasuke using the curse mark at stage two, yell, "Oh my god, it's a demon with wings! Would you like ketchup with those?"

6. Prank call Sakura, manipulating your voice to sound like Sasuke declaring that you have fell in love with 'his Orochimaru'.

7. Create digitally enhanced pictures on your computer that depicts Sasuke heatedly making out with Naruto and send them to all his friends. And basically anyone who knows him.

8. Scold him when he "hns" at someone saying it's rude to give only one syllable answers.

9. If you see Sasuke passing you in the streets gasp loudly and yell, "I didn't know you were crushing on Neji!"

10. Announce to the Sasuke Fan-Club where he lives and say he's looking for a girlfriend.

11. Send him a rated M fan fiction on the pairing of him and Orochimaru.

12. Get Naruto to transform himself into Sakura and state Sasuke is the biggest emo to have ever walked.

13. Mail Sasuke a complete series of Make-Out Paradise and say that Kakashi sent them for good luck in the future.

14. When you see Sasuke bend down to pick up fallen kunai from training, squeeze a whoopee cushion behind your back next to Sasuke.

15. When the whole team looks up in shock, cover your nose in agony, and ask/yell, "Sasuke, what did you eat today?!"

* * *

**Well, that's a rap of chapter 1, remember I would like to know if I should continue or not. And if I do, those who review can choose which character I should torture next…..cough, I mean talk about nicely…..cough. Ja ne!**


	2. Ino

**Hello, it's me again. This is chapter 2 of '15 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Characters'. Thanks to all who have reviewed. It makes me feel special….Sniffle Anywho, I decided to start this chapter on Ino. The others will be in the later chapters if you're wondering. Let the torturing begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will. Face it, its reality.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ino Yamanka

1. Announce to the whole village of Ino's undying love for Choji.

2. Scream "Deidera, what happened to you?!" when Ino gets close to you. (What? It's true, they look like their blood related!)

3. Send a box of watermelons to her doorstep and name one specifically 'little Shika' written on the box with hearts decorating it.

4. Dye Ino's clothes pitch black and pin the blame on Sakura.

5. Lock her in a room with Shino and wait about 2 hours before letting them out.

6. When she bolts for the door, stick out your foot and say, "Oh my god, that's one huge bug!"

7. Mysteriously call Ino and give off the sound of heavy breathing.

8. When she freaks out, pass through her door silently, then say" I got you".

9. Give her another phone call masking your voice to sound like an old gypsy lady, and say, "you will die in 7 days….oh sorry, I forget to tell you 6 days ago."

10. Tell Shikamaru that Ino is only interested in people who are gay. (Such as Sasuke)

11. Every time Ino tries to talk, stick a sock in her mouth and state, "Think before you speak."

12. Send Sakura a letter supposedly from Ino declaring that she is more smexy and rightly deserves her 'Sasuke-kun'.

13. Spray-paint 'I love Gai-sensei' in big, black, bold letters at the front of her doorstep.

14. Ask Shino to borrow his bugs then send them off to raid Ino's house.

15. Give Ino spiked eggnog and send her to Tsunade for treatment saying she got too high from the so called 'love decease'.

* * *

**Well, that's the ending of chapter two from '15 ways to annoy the Naruto characters. I'm really sorry if it took so long to submit, but I had complications with my computer: mainly stupid viruses. But now that it's out of the way, I can easily get back to finishing the next chapter faster. It will come out soon, that I promise. So, for those that have been waiting with baited breath, don't get a heart attack from too much suspense. It's not good for your health. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	3. Neji

**Yes, 'tis I, NejiIsAwsome122! Welcome to chapter 3 of '15 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Characters'. As some people have asked, I will be manipulating Neji. Evil cackles Uh….yeah, just had my evil side randomly take over my mind. But, enough about that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Neji Hyuga

1. Repeatedly remind him of his loss to Naruto.

2. Ask him for tips on how to make your hair super shiny.

3. If you see him walking by stare at his eyes and ask, "Are you blind, mister?"

4. When Neji is within ear-range, announce the superiority of the Main House and why it's so cool.

5. Send him a rated M neji/hinata fanfic. (For all you know, he could love incest. Shudders)

6. Make sure it has lots and lots of lemon.

7. As soon as you know he's is about 4 meters away, state to your friend or whoever is with you that you know where the blind spot is located.

8. Sing 'Barbie Girl' when you see him in your line of vision.

9. And when lots of people are around you.

10. Ask him if it's natural for boys to look like girls and girls to look like boys in the Hyuga clan. (That is too true! Hinata looks like a boy and practically every male looks like a freakin' girl!)

11. Remind Neji of his even bigger loss to 'Spider Man'. (Aka: Kidoumaru)

12. Quote that your life is predicted by fate, even if he doesn't believe it anymore.

13. Squeal whenever you see him pass.

14. Make it high-pitched and maintain a dreamy look.

15. Tell Neji's fangirls where he trains everyday.

* * *

**See, didn't I tell you it would be fast? I hope you liked it...cause it only took a day to finish. Remember to review, I need support.**


	4. Gaara of the Desert

**Greetings fellow 'Naruto Addicts', no pun included. Welcome to chapter 4 of '15 ways to annoy the naruto characters'. I'm so happy right now, that I'm liable to bounce off the walls. (Literally) I'm actually getting reviews and such; this makes me really happy to know people actually like my story. The torture fest is soon to begin, our contestant is none other than Drums roll and lights blare with a dash of background music Tadaaaahhhh, it's Gaara of the Desert. Now, before I start the show, I might need to state, if you value your lives, don't get him angry. This could very well cost you your life, indeed it is very dangerous to even be near him. Ok, on with the show!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just wish I did. Life sucks big time….

Chapter 4: Gaara of the Desert (I'll call him that since he don't have a last name)

1. Tell Temari that Gaara wants to join the 'Help neglected kids' club.

2. Ask him if he wears eyeliner all the time or if it's just bags from lack of sleep.

3. When you receive the answer, ask if you're able to get it as well.

4. Trick Naruto into stealing Gaara's sand gourd and replace it with a cookie jar.

5. Declare to Lee that Gaara doesn't have eyebrows and needs immediate attention.

6. Ask him if Shukaku ever feels lonely without his raccoon friends.

7. Then ask if he's a mutated animal that looks like a cat, or badger.

8. Pester him on getting you a plush Shukaku doll.

9. Mask your voice to sound like Shukaku when he first got freed during his fight with Naruto. (That was really funny! He sounded drunk or somethin'….)

10. Announce that Gaara is emo and needs a hug to all his fan girls.

11. When he leaves his sand gourd by itself, dump all the sand out and stuff whatever you can find into it. (Even humans will work….I hope they don't suffocate. grins)

12. Ask him why he has the word 'love' on his forehead when the only time he shows love is during bloody battles.

13. Steal Gaara's teddy bear 'Mr. Bobo' and hold him for ransom.

14. Threaten to sever his head if he doesn't talk in about 5 minutes on where his master hid the cookies.

15. If you see Gaara walking with his gourd, ask if he's hiding a body in there instead of his usual blood-soaked sand.

* * *

**Well, that's the conclusion of this chapter of the story, '15 ways to annoy the naruto characters'. I sure hope you liked it; this one was kinda hard to make. Gaara is hard to do mostly because there isn't much stuff related to him to use against him and such. So that's why it took a while to think up. Hope to see you soon; the next chapter depends on how many reviews I get. If it's a good amount I'll start the next chapter. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	5. Itachi

**Welcome back to "15 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Characters". "I'm soo sorry it took so long! Ok, enough about that, the next victim is Itachi only because I despise him and someone kindly asked as well.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Stop making fun of me…..whimpers**

* * *

Chapter 5: Itachi Uchiha

1. Post random baby pictures all around the Akatsuki hideout.

2. Remove his nail polish and replace it with blush.

3. Write a letter stating Sasuke has come to give his congratulations on the new weasel baby.

4. Make sure the letter has the signature by Sasuke without his knowledge.

5. Buy yourself Sharingan colored eye contacts, and then approach Itachi as if you don't know he killed the entire clan.

6. 'Accidentally' let slip the location of where he lives to his fangirls and fanboys.

7. Force feed Itachi drugged food and send him to Konoha in a package to the Uchiha district.

8. Then drug Sasuke once he discovers who's in the package.

9. Watch and wait, don't forget that camcorder.

10. Ask him if the Akatsuki always wear nail polish or if it's to make them look pretty.

11. Nail large fan-drawn pictures of Itachi and Sasuke with explicit details doing 'it'.

12. Pester him on what his reaction will be when he finally goes blind during extended use of the Mangenkyo Sharingan.

13. Glue Kisame to Itachi's bedroom ceiling while being gagged.

14. Sing "Eye of the Tiger" when Itachi enters the bathroom.

15. Buy an exclusive Itachi plushie and cuddle with it. Afterwards, pretend you're extremely mad and tear it to shreds saying "It doesn't fit anymore".

* * *

**I am soo sorry it took so stinkin' long. I truly am….It's just a mild case of not wanting to do anything. Or you could call it lazy if you wish. Remember to Review, they always spur me to keep writing. Ja ne!**


	6. Kankuro

**It feels great to know people appreciate my work. Cries If it weren't for my two most active reviewers. I don't know what I would do. Well anyway, your wish is my command. Kankuro shall be the next target for this chapter of '15 ways to annoy the Naruto Characters'. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, most useless people would have died at the beginning. 'Malicious grin'**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kankuro (Because I hate this character, I shall name him Kankuro no name….)

1. Repeatedly ask him what the heck he's hiding in his so called case.

2. If he doesn't say, think the worst possible case scenario and call the police.

3. Gather a group of people and make them dress up as an Indian tribe.

4. Don't forget to add different face paint designs representing their nature.

5. Call him chief.

6. Ask Kankuro why he's never bonded with his brother.

7. Then ask if he belongs to an Indian tribe.

8. Dress yourself as a mummy and switch Kankuro's puppet with yourself.

9. When he tries to use you in battle, move on your own and turn against him.

10. Then, you should satisfactorily hear him scream like a little girl.

11. Tell him that he would make a good actress for Halloween plays.

12. Ask him if he prefers action figures or Barbie dolls to play with.

13. 'Accidentally' switch Gaara's and Kankuro's make-up and blame it on the other person.

14. Then watch and wait.

15. If Kankuro dies, cheer. Then hold a ceremony to revive him from the dead.

* * *

**Ok, you know what, that just plain sucked. I probably could have done better on this chapter, but it was really hard. Oh well, I hoped you like anyways…Until next time! Ja ne!**


	7. Kisame

**Welcome back to '15 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Characters'. Even though I thought my last chapter was terrible, you all always manage to make me smile. I'm glad to have people around like you guys. I think I'm gonna cry….Anyway, our next contestant is……..Kisame. I hate sharks! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy typing it.**

**Disclaimer: I by no means own Naruto. 'Cause if I did, great catastrophe will befall these lands! Muahahahaha….choke**

* * *

Chapter 7: Kisame Hoshigaki (Friggin fish thing)

1. Ask him if he's related to any sharks around the coast.

2. Get one of the other Akatsuki members to cook fish for dinner.

3. Make sure that some of the seafood includes different species of shark.

4. Recite the lines "Fish are friends, not food" from the movie "Find Nemo".

5. When you see him somewhere near, play the theme for "Jaws" and shout "Shark!"

6. Ask why he looks so pale, and then see what he says.

7. If he says he goes out a lot, then say he should go to the vet for skin treatment.

8. As soon as you know he's sleeping, put a sign on his door that say's "In hibernation. Do Not Enter."

9. Force him to read a fanfiction with him paired with a wild female shark.

10. Make sure it has tons of 'fishy' lime.

11. Ask him why he hasn't inherited sharp teeth like a normal shark would.

12. Sing "Petco, where the pets go", when Kisame's within hearing range.

13. Ask him if his parents were either tuna or piranhas.

14. Make him watch Shark Week with you every time it's on television.

15. Buy a pet goldfish on his birthday.

* * *

**Well, that's the ending of Chapter 7 for 15 ways to annoy the Naruto characters. I'm sorry it took so long to type. I just got really lazy…..please forgive me! I really do hope to get the next chapter out soon. For that to happen I need reviews. Ja ne!**


End file.
